Fernando Rodney
Fernando Rodney (born March 18, 1977 in Samana, Dominican Republic) is a Major League Baseball relief pitcher who is currently playing for the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. Rodney throws a fastball in the mid to upper-90 miles per hour and a changeup in the low 80s.http://www.sportsmogul.com/Encyclopedia/Players/r/rodnefe01.html Minor leagues Rodney was signed by the Detroit Tigers as an amateur free agent in 1997. He spent 1999–2003 in the minor leagues, moving from the Gulf Coast League to the International League. Rodney underwent Tommy John surgery following the 2003 season (which he spent in the minor leagues). He spent the 2004 season recovering and failed to make the Tigers opening day roster after 2005 spring training. Detroit Tigers Rodney made his Major League league debut 2002 at the age of 25 and split his time between the Triple-A Toledo Mud Hens and the Tigers from 2002–2005. In 2005, Rodney became the Tigers closer after Troy Percival went down with an arm injury and his replacement, Kyle Farnsworth, was traded at mid-season to the Atlanta Braves. He was called up from Toledo after Farnsworth was traded, then settled into the closer role, earning nine saves in 39 total appearances, during which he racked up a 2.86 earned run average. When the Tigers signed closer Todd Jones during the 2006 off-season, Rodney was reinserted into a middle relief/setup role. On July 3, 2006, at McAfee Coliseum in Oakland, California Justin Verlander, Joel Zumaya, and Rodney each threw multiple fastballs clocked in at over 100 mph, becoming the first time in MLB history that three pitchers, on the same team, had done so during one game, just five games into the season they became the first MLB team to have three pitchers, the same three, throw over 100 mph in a season. Rodney started 2008 on the disabled list with shoulder tendinitis. He re-joined the big league club in mid-June. On July 27, Rodney was announced as the Tigers new closer, replacing Todd Jones. Following the 2009 season, the Tigers offered arbitration to Rodney, which he rejected to pursue a multi year deal. He was expected to be one of the more valuable closers on the market because as a "Type B Free Agent", he wouldn't cost teams a Draft pick, just a less valuable supplementary draft pick. Also, his 1.40 ground ball-to-fly ball ratio ranked first among free-agent closers. Originally, the Baltimore Orioles and Philadelphia Phillies were rumored to be interested in signing Rodney. Soon the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim were reported to be in serious discussions with his agent. Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim On December 24, 2009, Rodney signed a two-year, $11 million contract with the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim. Although he closed for the Detroit Tigers in 2009, "Rodney is expected to share setup duties with Scot Shields and Kevin Jepsen and close on a fill-in basis when Brian Fuentes is down," the LA Times reported. Rodney states, "I think I'm a different pitcher in save situations," referring to his lower ERA in save situations. He filled in April for Angels' closer Brian Fuentes when he went on the disabled list with a strained back. See also * List of Major League Baseball all-time saves leaders References External links * Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball players from the Dominican Republic Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Gulf Coast Tigers players Category:Lakeland Tigers players Category:West Michigan Whitecaps players Category:Erie SeaWolves players Category:Toledo Mud Hens players Category:Detroit Tigers players Category:Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim players Category:2006 World Baseball Classic players of the Dominican Republic